Roxanne Anderson
Roxanne Anderson is the leading Medical Technician at The Company. Personality Roxanne is hardworking, reliable, logical and highly intellectual. She has a strong mind and a strong work ethic. Roxanne is fiercely independent, when it comes to her personal life and dealing with personal issues she doesn’t require nor search for direction from others. She prides herself on keeping her own ‘issues’ to herself, which on some level makes her a hypocrite because when it comes to others problems she wants to hear all about them and won’t settle for anyone trying to cope alone when she knows she can be of assistance. Roxanne is a very empathetic toward her peers. She’s got a heart of gold, but can have a toughened exterior if necessary. She is able to accomplish anything she puts her mind to and she won't give up until she has. She is perfectly suited to being on her own and doesn’t look to others for any means of support. She’s the type to just get her head down and deal with the situation at hand. She is not ideally a social butterfly like some but she is also not difficult to get along with. Roxanne is particularly bubbly when she needs to be and is always down for cracking jokes and making others laugh with her rather dashing sense of humour. She has a knack for detail and sorting and organizing both information and objects. She tends to compartmentalize things in her own mind and to view the world through an analytical lens. As a result, Roxy is rational, practical and adaptable. However, on the negative side, she has a tendency to fuss over little details and in some cases suffers from obsessions and compulsions. Roxanne doesn’t see these as flaws so much as ‘quirks’ because she believes that it’s the little things that separate her from being the same as others. She quite likes her quirks. Intelligence, modesty and diplomacy enable Roxanne to get along well with most people. She can come across as quiet and somewhat coy at times, but she’s not a shy individual. She has a habit of assessing her peers and likes to be familiar with those around her before she puts herself forward. Roxanne has a semi sarcastic attitude at times, which on some level can be perceived negatively. She can assure you though, that she means no harm, it’s just the style of her sense of humour that some do not always get. But, with sarcasm aside, Roxy does have a knack for making people laugh with her witty comments and her charming, ‘eccentric’ nature. She can be critical of others and incredibly hard on herself at times. As a result, she can be relied on to keep her promises and fulfil her obligations, and she has little tolerance for those who cannot. Roxy has an excellent memory and combined with an inability to let things go, she does sometimes bear grudges against those around her. As it goes, Roxy isn’t the type of person to spit bullshit. If she doesn’t like you, you will know about it. It takes a lot for this woman to dislike you, she isn’t the type to just look at a person and know she won’t like them. Everyone gets one chance with Roxanne but if you blow it, she doesn’t give second chances. She easy to get along with and she’s inviting toward all kinds of people, but however easy going she can be, she’s not much of a forgiver. Roxy is clever and versatile; she often uses both of these qualities to her advantage which results in others taking an interest or warming to her quickly. She often finds that she can win people over by dazzling them with her charisma and generosity. She can be intimidating, and finds that weaker individuals feel obliged to let her be in charge because she’s very cool headed and seemingly always ready to face whatever may come her way. For this, she is often admired for being brave and somewhat daring at times because she never seems fazed by a situation. She is very cool under pressure and thus great to have around in a crisis. Oddly enough, she actually deals better with adverse circumstances than minor irritations. She has a strong desire to serve a good cause, and for this she can labour intensively, even for little reward. She does charity and volunteer work, and is also drawn to medical, caretaking and rehabilitative jobs. She is very understanding and accepting toward most, but she does have little regard for those who are rude and disrespectful toward others. She has a kind nature, and she’s tolerant but like everyone else she also has a cut off point where she will reach her limit. Appearance Roxy stands at around about 5’8. She has very light blonde hair, which is long in length, coming down to the mid of her back and naturally wavy in style. Roxanne often wears her hair up, to keep it from getting in the way of her face, particularly when she’s at work. She takes pride in the way she looks, because being presentable makes her confident and if she’s confident she can do anything she puts her mind too. But she doesn’t obsess and she’s not one of these people who can’t leave the house without her face on. She wears minimal makeup as it goes, and often wears pale shades of pinks and peaches because they work well with her light skin and hair. Her eyes are the focal point of her face; they are fairly narrow shaped and bright green in colour. Roxy wears the most makeup on her eyes, often choosing medium to dark shades of brown, grey, purple or even blue to make her eyes ‘pop’ out. She has a fairly rounded shaped face, with fine small features and high cheek bones which gives her face a rather structured look. Her skin is naturally fair in colour which is complimented by her light blonde hair. Her physique is slim, toned and defined which is achieved by many hours at the gym and participating in Yoga classes and undergoing a few sports activities. She is aware that if she didn’t put so much work into training that she’d become some big fat couch potato, her love for junk food is much too strong to give up so she has to work her ass off to stay trim. When it comes to style, she has a habit of following some fashion trends, but not to the point where she throws her clothes out every time a season ends. She likes to look good and by looking good, means she does need to wear clothes that fit properly and look right on her. She’s fairly girly; she likes dresses as much as the next girl and floral prints are her weakness. She likes wearing neutral colours, beiges, light pinks but does sometimes go for darker shades. Her style changes with her mood and that goes for colour too. Roxy doesn’t have one particular style as she likes all kinds of looks. One thing she cannot live without is a pair of comfortable fitting jeans and old sneakers, yes, she likes her heels and pencil skirts but if she really had to choose, she’d pick comfort over style anyday. Abilities Seismic Assault Roxy has the ability to control seismic waves of vibration. Through this, Roxanne can send off blasts of concussive seismic waves from her hands. Furthermore, Roxanne can clap her hands together forcefully, sending a shockwave of seismic out towards her target. In addition, Roxanne is able to stomp her feet and send a ripple of shockwaves through the earth, towards a designated foe. Finally, Roxanne can also "throw" her seismic vibrations towards an enemy or target. These noiseless projectiles are concussive and nature and can be hurled with great speed. Depending on the intensity of her blasts, these seismic can take a foe of their feet or shatter a simple pane of glass. Sonokinesis Roxy also has the ability to generate supersonic vibrations in the form of a scream. Rooted in the user's vocal cords, this scream, which can be as loud or low as Roxanne wants it to, can deafen enemies. Furthermore, it can also strike enemies with concussive force. Roxanne can also use this ability to knock an enemy unconscious and even disrupt their thought process. In addition, Roxanne can also control the decibel level of her voice. Finally, Roxanne is able to create a wall of sound through her sonokinetics, which can deflect and protect. This wall can keep prying ears from hearing if it is controlled at a low decibel. Through this, anyone who attempts to pass through the wall will become disoriented from the level of vibrations. History Roxanna Vanessa May Montgomery was born on January 3rd, 1983. Roxy was born out of wedlock to Aida Montgomery and Aaron Zyre. Unfortunately, Roxanne never got to meet her father as not long after Aida fell pregnant, her relationship with Aaron deteriorated. It wasn’t the fact that she was pregnant that destroyed their relationship, in fact; Aaron was completely oblivious to the fact that Aida was with child but because Aida had a habit of being unfaithful to her partners. Roxie was the second child born; because she had an elder brother Elijah who was born from Aida’s first marriage to Victor Davies. Victor was on semi-decent terms with Aida (though one could question how when it seemed that for the whole of their marriage Aida had been unfaithful) They married pretty young, when Aida was sixteen and she had Elijah at eighteen and shared custody of their first born son. For a lot of her childhood it was just Roxanne and her mother. She stayed single for quite a while because now she her hands full with two children and a full time job to juggle (Elijah spent the weekends at his father’s and the rest of the time with her) and like siblings Elijah and Roxie fought a lot. When Roxie was eight years old, she started to notice that she was different from other children and that’s when she began manifesting her abilities. It started off in small outbursts but as time grew on it began to get increasingly difficult. Thankfully, she was able to confide in her mother who seemed pretty proud more than anything. Aida was different too and she understood the strain that had been placed on her daughter. She may not have been the ideal partner or spouse but she was the best mother Roxanne could have asked for. Due to the fact Aida had a history of struggling with her own abilities, she sought out help from a close friend who had been doing some work on the phenomenon of humans with extraordinary abilities and over time Roxanne was able to fine tune her ‘gift’ and learn to control it. When Roxanne was 13, 18 year old Elijah moved away to his fathers. Aida had gotten herself a new boyfriend and Elijah just wasn’t comfortable with another man trying to nestle into the father role. This really affected Roxanne because despite not always getting along with Elijah, he was her brother and she did love him and he’d been there for the whole of her life. Peter was nice, he treated her like a princess and her mother was really happy. Roxanne did buttheads with him from time to time but he was generally a nice man with a good heart. After a year together, Peter proposed that Aida sold her home and she and Roxanne moved in with him. He was a big businessman; he had his own company and was pretty wealthy. Their home was quite small in comparison because Aida’s salary wasn’t really the best out there and though she could provide for Roxanne, there was only so much she could give her daughter. They moved in with Peter and Roxanne began to bond far better with the man now that she was living under his roof and under his rules and after 6 months of living with him, her mother and Peter got engaged. He was a very diplomatic and calm person, and because of that she found it easy to get along with him. He took an interest in her life, in her studies and began to help her out a great deal. He taught her mechanics and how to speak German because up until now she only spoke English and French (her mother was French) and he believed that being multi lingual could really help her in life. Peter even went as far as getting Roxanne a private tutor. Her parents became aware of her intellect, her teachers praised her for her hard work and dedication and encouraged them to aid Roxanne in further education, by enrolling her onto some courses that were technically beyond her age group but they felt she was ready. Peter and Aida married and Aida shortly fell pregnant. To be honest, Roxanne was excited to find that she’d soon be welcoming a new sibling. She was 17 now and at the top of her game, she had the world at her ready to grab with both hands. Kimberly was born and Roxanne and she got on famously, she absolutely adored Kimberly and helped out with her whenever she could. But, with studying so hard and pretty much being in that routine of, wake up, school, bed...it became a little bit difficult to play her role in the family. But eventually, things got a bit quieter and she was able to relax a little. Being from Australia granted Roxanne the chance to delve into further education at a young age, because there were no age restrictions for college participation. So instead of starting college in year eleven, Roxanne was able to enrol herself into college nearing the end of year 9 (after four years of full-time study/120 credit hours). It helped that her father paid for her to do her studies and that Roxanne was a high achiever, taking top marks in not only her class but excelling higher than the rest of the pupils in her grade. She studied her bachelor‘s in Business Administration primarily at home with a paid tutor or during summer school. Not only does she have a Bachelors degree in Business Administration but she also has a TCE (Tasmanian Certificate of Education) in Chemistry and Biology, each of which played a heavy part in her getting a job with her father’s pharmaceutical company as a Sales Representative. After finishing high school and finishing her last 2 years studying for her bachelor’s degree, at 20 years old she got her first job and became a Sales Representative for her father Peters company. Roxanne worked at API but found herself returning back to education. She already had a bachelor’s degree in Business but now wanted to turn toward some kind of Medical degree. She liked being a Sales Rep but the idea of staying in this job, under her father for the rest of her life wasn’t something she liked the idea of which was why she found herself soon enrolling in an undergraduate medical program. She enrolled at an Australian college that offered a bachelors degree in surgery/medicine and after completing that degree she went on to enrol in a postgraduate medical program for medicine. After two years of studies she passed the Graduate Australian Medical School Admissions Test (GAMSAT) and was admitted to a postgraduate medical program. Upon earning both of her medical degrees, she was offered a residency position at a teaching hospital in the states and she jumped at the chance. The postgraduate school she attended assisted her in setting up a residency at a local hospital in Las Vegas. Her first year of residency was spent as an intern. She got paid as an intern, but not a lot. With all the studying there wasn’t much time for a social life and she rarely saw her family anymore, particularly after finishing her degrees and handing in her notice at work because she had to move to be closer to the hospital that she’d be situated at in and moving to America was hard work. Money was tight but thanks to her father and the previous years of saving up a great deal of money she got by fairly easily, not to mention she’d made some decent friends who she was able to rent out an apartment with. She did find herself from time to time wondering what her life would have been like if she’d stayed with API or even in Australia close to family, because the money was great and much better paid then the salary of an intern and she had family support, but this was the job she wanted above all else. She decided that this move had been for the better. Recent Events Facts of Interest #Roxanne began dating Jack Flint on May 28th, 2011 after being set up on a blind date by her sister-in-law and Company Director, Grace Harper #Roxanne Speaks fluent German (Step-father is German) and French (Mother is French) #As a former sales representative for a pharmaceutical company and having a TCE (Tasmanian Certificate of Education) in Chemistry and Biology, she has an excellent understanding of science. #Roxanne is a bookworm and has many years of studying in various subjects under her belt. She has a bachelor’s degree in Business Administration, a TCE in Chemistry and Biology finishing with an A and a high grade B. She passed her GAMSAT with exceedingly good marks and went on to further get another degree in Surgery/Medicine. Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Company Agent